DJ Goes To Hogwarts
by sweetlord-oftherings
Summary: Full HouseHarry Potter Fanfic. This iz my first fanfic so no flames plz.
1. Chapter 1

Hi this iz my first fanfic so no flames plz. Thanks.

Disclaimer-I do not own Full House or Harry Potter. If I did I would be so rich I would rule the world and be doing rich people stuff right now.

DJ Tanner sat on her bed on the hot summer day. Her best friend, Kimmy, sat next to her saying something about guys. But DJ wasn't paying any attention to her friend. She was to busy reading a letter she had just found on the ground next to the window. _This has to some kind of joke or prank or something. _She thought, confused. She read the letter again for what seemed like the hundredth time. (Which when she thought about it, it most likely was.)

**Dear Miss Tanner, **

**We are pleased to inform you that you been **

**accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and **

**Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all **

**Necessary books and equipment. Term begins**

**September 1. We await your owl by no later**

**Than July 31.**

**Yours sincerely,**

**Minerva McGonagall**

"Dad!" DJ called as loud as she could. Kimmy stopped talking, looking annoyed. "What? Is Kimmy messing up the sheets again?!" DJ's Dad, Danny Tanner called back. Kimmy smiled. "No, I just need you to come up here as fast as you can!" said DJ. "Just give me a few more minutes. I have to finish ironing and making dinner." DJ gave Kimmy the puppy eyes. "Eh all right you weren't listning to me anyway" shrugged Kimmy. "Hey Mr.T" Kimmy yelled. "While we're waiting I guess I could DESTROY DJ's room…" There was a loud clattering of pots and pans, and what seemed like a second, Danny was standing at the door looking pale. "Good. You're here" DJ smiled. DJ looked at Kimmy again. "Do you mind leaving for a second" said DJ "this is kind of a father daughter moment." Kimmy rolled her eyes and left. "Ah, I could really use a father daughter moment right now. What did you want to talk about?" said Danny happily. "This" said DJ handing him the letter. Danny took a few seconds to read the letter. By the time he had finished he was frowning. "I knew this would come soon." Danny said softly. "So this is real?" said DJ, her eyes getting wider. "Of course." said Danny. "You see, your mom was a witch, too." continued Daddy "Remember how I told you your mom died by a drunk driver?" "Yea." Said DJ sadly. "Well, I hate to say this" said Danny "but…I lied. Your mom was really killed by…" Danny paused. "L-Lord Voldemort." he said quickly. DJ's face turned red. "You lied to me" growled DJ "And whose Lord Voldemort anyway?" "He's a very evil wizard. You see, your mom was a witch. That's how I knew you where…" Before Danny could finish talking, Kimmy came barging into the room. "DJ'S A WITCH!?" yelled Kimmy. "Um… didn't DJ tell you this was a father daughter moment?" said Danny. "Yea" said Kimmy "And I left the room like she said. She never said I couldn't listen." "Okay then" said Danny "leave the house. Try to listen now." smirked Danny. "Aw, Mr.T you take the fun out of everything." Frowned Kimmy as she left. "O.K." said Danny. "You should get some sleep. I'll tell you more tomorrow when we go school shopping. We also need to buy an owl so you can send a letter to Hogwarts to tell them you're going." "A owl?" said DJ, confused. "How could an owl send…" "Like I said, I'll tell you tomorrow. Night." said Danny as he kissed DJ on the forehead, turned off the lights, and left the room. Just as DJ closed her eyes, hoping this was all a dream, she heard a voice from outside. "Hey Deje." DJ looked around the room "Kimmy?" whispered DJ "Look out your window" said Kimmy. DJ looked out her window. There, sitting in a tree, was Kimmy. "Kimmy" said DJ "For once, go home."

OK that's it! Hope you like it! After I get a few good reviews I'll write more. ;)


	2. Chapter 2

OK I really don't care about the reviews anymore. I just wanna get the second chapter out.

DJ woke up the next morning to find her little sister, Stephanie staring down at her. _What a crazy dream_. DJ thought. _Now to take care of Stephanie. _DJ grabbed her sister's face and pushed her away. Stephanie's face turned bright red. "What do you want?" Yawned DJ. "Dad said to come to wake you up." Said Stephanie in an annoyed voice "Some guy is here to help you get your school supplies. "Why would I need help getting my school supplies? And what time is it anyway?" moaned DJ. "You already know, and 12:08 PM." Said Stephanie. "12:08! Has dad lost his mind he never lets me sleep past seven! And how do I know?" burst out DJ. "Dad told you last night. He wouldn't tell me. He also said he was coming with anyway because where ever you are going school shopping it will probley be dirty." Said Stephanie calmly ignoring the fact that DJ was losing her mind in confusion. "See ya downstairs" said Stephanie in a bored voice as she walked out the door._ Wait…_ Thought DJ_ Stephanie said that dad told me last night. The only thing that dad told me last night was all that witch stuff. But that was in my dream, right? It had be. It doesn't make any sense for it not to be. Well… the only way to find out is to go downstairs. _DJ sighed the whole world didn't seem to make sense anymore. She quickly go dressed in the plainest outfit she seemed to have, than ran down the stairs. DJ's mouth dropped open in horror. Sitting there on the living room couch was a giant. Or at least it looked like one. The giant looked over his shoulder. He had a long brown beard and you could hardly see his mouth. But still, DJ could tell he was smiling. "You mus' be Tanner." Smiled the giant. "Um…y-yes" said DJ stupidly. "Then we better get going." Said the giant "By the way I'm Rubius Hagrid. But call be Hagrid. Keeper o' the Keys at Hogwarts." Said Hagrid proudly. Hagrid stood up. "Oh yea…I should go tell my dad." Said DJ quickly. Hagrid laughed. "Go ahead then." Said Hagrid as he took a small package from one of his many large pockets. DJ had figured out by now that her 'dream' was real. _I can't belive it_. Thought DJ_ It wasn't a dream. Dad really has some explaining to do. _DJ walked up to her dad. "OK whats going on?" said DJ. "I thought I told you last night." smiled Danny. "I know...but it just doesn't make sense..." said DJ "I thought the same thing when your mom first told me she was a witch" said Danny, still smiling "But It'll make sense soon." "OK" sighed DJ "And Hagrid said it was time to go." "Hagrid?" "You know the giant sitting in our living room? He's kinda hard to miss." laughed DJ. "Oh yes..." said Danny, standing up. They both walked into the living room. "Oh, good yer here. We should get going now." said Hagrid opening the package he was holding. "So how are we going to get all the way to England?" asked Danny "England!?" exclaimed DJ, her eyes getting wider. "Yep. England." laughed Hagrid. Thats when DJ noticed his thick British accent. "Here's how." said Hagrid, taking some kind of powder out of the package. "Now" said Hagrid handing the powder to DJ "I want you take this, stand in fireplace, and throw it down while saying Diagon Alley." DJ looked confused. "What is this stuff anyway?" asked DJ. "Floo Powder." answered Hagrid. Before DJ could ask anything else, Hagrid said "Go ahead. Try it." DJ got in the fire place feeling stupid. "What did I have to say again?" said DJ, biting her lip. "Diagon Alley. And 'member to say it clear too." answered Hagrid in a casual voice. DJ gulped, threw, the powder down, and said as clearly as she could, "Diagon Alley!"

PLZ send in reviews if you like it or not. I mostly just want to know people are reading it. :(


End file.
